This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CANHR project has developed long-term goals for public health research on obesity and other chronic disease-related risk factors of Alaska Natives consistent with the NIH Roadmap. These goals include strengthening capacity for translational research and assembling interdisciplinary research teams. Alaska Native community leaders also identified translation of research into health improvement strategies as a strong CANHR priority. The Culture and Intervention (CI) Core functions include addressing cultural issues in research methods, measurement, and information dissemination. The CI Core develops the capacity to design and implement culturally appropriate translational research efforts, including community-based participatory research (CBPR), and prevention and health promotion strategies. The CI Core has three specific aims: Specific Aim 1: Assist investigators in developing and refining linguistically and culturally appropriate research methodologies, procedures, and instruments. Specific Aim 2: Assist investigators in developing culturally appropriate prevention/translational research projects within our target area. Specific Aim 3: Enhance CANHR's infrastructure to provide consultation with investigators planning prevention/translational research with tribal communities. CI Core members assist investigators to (1) identify potential translational implications of their data for the development of interventions, (2) identify potential areas of differences and conflicts between the rigors of science, and the goals and needs of the participating communities, and (3) conceptualize, design, plan, implement, and evaluate interventions with Alaska Native populations in culturally appropriate ways. The CI Core shapes CANHR affiliated research to directly address public health disparities among Alaska Natives.